


We'll Part the Clouds

by DancingAnya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dragon Rider Katsuki Yuuri, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Fairy Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingAnya/pseuds/DancingAnya
Summary: They say never take food from fairies, but what if that fairy is incredibly good looking? Victor Nikiforov, a fairy prince, has had his eye on the attractive dragon rider named Yuuri who lives at the edge of his forest for moons now. The problem is, he doesn’t know he exists. When the dragon rider’s dragon dies, Victor knows just what will cheer him up. And, maybe, he can win his heart while he’s at it. When a giant threat faces their world, Victor and Yuuri must put an end to it before it’s too late. Will they rise to the challenge or will they crumble under the pressure?





	1. A Walk in the Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Victuuri Fluff Bang piece, so expect some art in the upcoming chapters!

By the time Yuuri was eight years old, he had proven to the council of his dragon tribe that he was responsible enough to train a dragon with an adult’s supervision. That meant that, as per the tradition, he would receive his first dragon egg later that night in a ceremony that added him into the ranks of the dragon riders. As any child would be, Yuuri was quite excited to meet his dragon. Yuuri had grown up working in his parent’s dragon stables, so he already knew a great deal about the fantastic beasts. He knew how to train them, the proper technique for flying, and how to calm down angry dragons. Just like people, dragons had emotions, and knowing how to deal with those emotions was a critical aspect of being a top dragon rider that Yuuri intended to be. 

However, at the age of eight, Yuuri was still a child, and children are known for doing foolish things. He played at the edge of the forest right next to his childhood home, pretending to be a true dragon rider, when, suddenly, he heard a noise emitting from the forest. Now, his mother always taught him to be wary of the forest, but Yuuri couldn’t help but listen to the soothing voice that called his name. 

_Yuuri!_

_Yuuuuurrrrrriiiiiii!_

Entranced, Yuuri timidly walked closer to the forest. Who was calling his name? It wasn’t a voice he recognized. It seemed as if the forest itself was calling to him, pulling him in. As he got closer, the voice seemed more familiar to the ear. All of a sudden, Yuuri couldn’t stop his feet from running into the forest, looking for the source of the voice. As he got deeper and deeper, the voice seemed to surround him. Yuuri looked around, but he couldn’t see the source of the noise. All he saw was trees. Yuuri kept walking, unsure of where he was going. The voice seemed to be coming from all directions. It got louder and louder and, suddenly…

It stopped. 

Yuuri came back to his senses. He looked around, but he couldn’t see his home anywhere. The only thing he could see was trees and darkness. He began to get afraid but tried to calm down. Surely, if he just started walking back, he would find his home. Yuuri turned around and started trying to retrace his steps. He walked for several minutes to no avail. He just couldn’t see his home. 

As he was walking, Yuuri came across a path. He smiled. Surely, this path would lead to somewhere that could get him back home. He started to follow it, but, as time went on, it didn’t seem to lead anywhere. He walked for what felt like forever, but there were no villages in sight. He couldn’t even see the sun through the thick foliage of the forest, so he wasn’t sure what time of day it was. What if he missed his dragon ceremony? Would his tribe ever forgive him? Panic rushed through Yuuri’s body. This couldn’t happen. He sat down next to a tree and began to weep into his hands. He wailed at the idea of never getting his own dragon and cried even harder at the idea that he might not see his family again. He should have heeded his mother’s warning and stayed away from the forest. Then again, the forest knew no mercy. 

As he wept, Yuuri felt a gentle hand placed on his shoulder. He looked up. There was a boy standing before him with long silver hair and pale skin. His face seemed to almost be multiple colors like an opal. Yuuri wondered for a moment if he might be an angel, here to take him away to the afterlife of failed dragon riders. Yuuri sniffled. 

“Hello?” 

The boy smiled, “Hello, little Yuuri, are you lost?” 

Yuuri nodded his head. 

“Well, that’s no good. You have a dragon ceremony to get to after all. How did you manage to find a fairy path? We will have to get you back home.” 

The boy grabbed Yuuri’s hand and helped him up before leading him back down the path. Within minutes, they could see Yuuri’s home through the forest. He ran to get there quicker, but the boy never let go of his hand. 

“Don’t run, you’ll only get lost again.” 

So Yuuri walked next to the boy, but he was more excited than ever. Once they reached the edge of the forest, the boy finally let go of his hand. Yuuri ran into his yard and saw that the sun hadn’t moved in the sky. He wasn’t late. 

“Thank you!” he cried to his mysterious savior. 

“It was no problem. Remember, no matter how much the forest calls you, you shouldn’t answer. Only stay on marked paths, and never go onto another that you see. Certainly, your mother has told you stories of little boys who go wandering off on their own?”

Yuuri nodded his head. 

“Well, you should have listened to her. Promise me you’ll never do that again, alright?” 

 

“I promise.” 

“Good,” the boy turned to walk back into the forest, but Yuuri stopped him. 

“What’s your name?” he asked. 

The boy seemed surprised, “My name? My name is Victor.” 

Yuuri smiled, “Goodbye, Victor.” 

Victor smiled back, “Goodbye, Yuuri.” 

And then, as quickly as the boy had appeared, he was gone. He left Yuuri all alone at the edge of the forest. Yuuri thought back on his encounter. It had felt like he was in the forest for hours, yet not a minute of time had passed outside. Maybe the tales of the forest were true. Maybe the forest took whomever it pleased. Whatever the case, Yuuri was just happy to be back home. 

“Yuuri!” a familiar voice called. 

“Yes, Mother?” 

“It is time to come inside. You don’t want to miss the ceremony!” 

“I’m coming!”

 

Yuuri ran to the door and paused. He looked back to the forest and it seemed to play a soft, hypnotizing song back at him. He shook his head. Never again would he go into the forest like he had that day, he decided. Not for anything, just like he promised Victor.

 

__________________

 

Yuuri’s mother slathered him in fine-smelling oils and combed his hair thoroughly before letting him leave the house. The whole family trailed behind him as Yuuri raced to the temple for the ceremony.

“Slow down!” Mari, Yuuri’s older sister, called out. 

Yuuri’s parents simply laughed at his antics and allowed him to run freely. They had always been easy-going when it came to their children and thought that the best lessons came from experience. So, when they reached the temple and Yuuri was fresh out of breath, they only smiled to themselves. 

“I think… I think I need to sit,” Yuuri panted. 

He didn’t have much time to recover before a member of the council of elders came and got them. The head elder led them deep into the temple where a colorful egg sat on a pedestal. Next to it sat two other eggs, each colored as brightly as the first. Yuuri’s eyes widened. He had seen dragon eggs many times, but one of those could be his. He turned to the elder. 

“Which one is mine?” he asked. 

The elder laughed, “Oh, Yuuri, that is for you to decide. Pick one. Choose wisely. Only pick the egg that you feel matches your soul. If none of them call out to you, then we will find you another egg at a different time. Don’t only pick one because you are excited. You have to feel like you are one with the beast.” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened. He didn’t know that he had to pick one. Suddenly, he got anxious. What if he picked the wrong one? What if he got the wrong dragon?

“I know what you are thinking, little one,” the elder sighed, “and you will know when the correct egg comes into light. I promise. You will feel it in your bones.” 

Yuuri tentatively approached the altar where the eggs sat. He looked at every one of them, unsure of what to do. Eventually deciding to give each one some time, Yuuri went to the left egg and placed a hand on it. The egg was green with dark markings. It felt cold and ruthless, like it belonged to a master with a will as strong as a rock. Yuuri moved on. 

The next egg was red and covered with brown speckles. He placed a hand on it. This one felt excited and hot, like it belonged to a master who had enough energy to run laps around their opponents. Yuuri moved on. 

The final egg was blue with dark blue circles. Yuuri paused. If this egg wasn’t right for him, then he wouldn’t get another chance until later. He silently asked the egg to be the one for him and placed a hand on it. It felt warm and comforting, strong yet kind, and happy to be on earth. It felt like it belonged to a master who could learn just as much from it as it would from them, a master who was understanding and strong in their own way. Yuuri placed his other hand on the egg. It seemed to almost glow at the touch. Yuuri was sure then and there that this was the one. 

“I pick this one,” he said aloud. 

The elder smiled, “Good. You may take it home with you and wait for it to hatch. Remember Yuuri, your bond with this dragon will take you many places and show you many things. You will train and learn together as one. Let the sun be your guide into a new world of love and fear, but never fall under the pressure. We believe in your abilities.” 

With that, Yuuri lugged the giant egg off the pedestal. Although Yuuri’s father offered to carry it for him, Yuuri refused. He wanted to be the one to hold his precious egg. It wasn’t too heavy for the young boy, but he had to be extra careful not to drop it. As they walked through the village, people stopped and talked with the family and congratulated Yuuri, but Yuuri hardly paid attention. He needed to get home. 

When they finally arrived home, Yuuri headed straight for the dragon stables. He went to the one he had saved especially for his dragon and set the egg in the hay. Then he made a small bed for himself in the straw next to it. Yuuri’s father found him just as he was about to fall asleep. 

“Yuuri, you can’t sleep out here. You might get taken by fairies.” 

Yuuri yawned, “Then I’ll stay awake all night with it.” 

Yuuri’s father chuckled but didn’t say anything. He held out a hand for Yuuri to take. 

“Come on, it’ll still be here in the morning.” 

Just as Yuuri was about to take his hand, he heard a sound. A tiny crack. Both of them looked towards the source of the sound. The egg. 

Yuuri quickly came over to the egg and examined it, soon finding a crack on the top.

“Father! There’s a crack! It’s hatching.” 

The two leaned over the egg and watched as a tiny dragon cracked its way out of the shell. A small head poked its way out of the top, looking directly at Yuuri and blinking with its timid eyes. Yuuri felt tears growing in his eyes, it was so beautiful. The dragon immediately left its broken shell and made its way to Yuuri’s lap. Its beautiful blue scales shone in the moonlight, and Yuuri was worried that he would break it as he cradled it in his arms. His father gave a small laugh. 

“Well, would you look at that, he already likes you.” 

“He?” 

“Yes, he. I am an expert dragon trainer, I would know.”

Yuuri looked back down at the small dragon in his arms. He smiled. 

“He’s beautiful.” 

“What will you name him?” 

Yuuri thought about it for a moment, soon coming up with the perfect name. 

“Victor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you want more great content, take a look at the other Victuuri Fluff Bang works! Great authors with great artists! I've had a lot of fun working on this piece, and you can expect updates every two to three days! 
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](https://anyaisdancingagain.tumblr.com/) [Writing Tumblr](https://dancinganya.tumblr.com/)


	2. A Sad Day

Victor peeked through the edge of the woods. He knew that watching was impolite, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off the mourning dragon rider’s face. Yuuri threw himself against the dead dragon lying before him while crying his eyes out. The dragon, also named Victor, had been a part of Yuuri’s life ever since he was little. Eight to be exact. Victor, also called Vicchan, was one of the best dragons in the village until he was the unfortunate victim of a strange and unusual illness. For days he was coughing and becoming too tired to fly. It got to the point where he could only lie in his stable while others looked after him. Yuuri cared for him until his untimely death, but the loss was no less tragic. 

Yuuri was devastated. In all the fifteen years that Victor had watched over him, Victor had never seen him so distressed. And for good reason. Vicchan was the best dragon in all of the tribe, there was no doubting that. Mostly due to Yuuri’s amazing training, the dragon had been the most well-behaved and skilled of them all. Since he grew up tending to the tribe’s dragon stables, of which his parents owned, Yuuri knew all the ins and outs of dragon riding and training. It was in his blood. Now, all his years of hard work and companionship were gone, and he was left only with the corpse of his best friend. 

A single tear found its way down Victor’s cheek. He loved that dragon too. It was named for him, after all, who wouldn’t be at least a little sad? And, after watching it grow for fifteen years, Victor almost felt like he had a connection with it. The dragon could certainly always sense his presence, but he never thought of him as a threat, which Victor appreciated. Maybe it was because the dragon knew Victor could never harm Yuuri, or that he thought he could protect Yuuri if he tried anything, but, no matter what the reason, it didn’t matter now. Vicchan was dead, and that’s all there was to it. 

The elders of the village were stricken with grief for Yuuri as well, but they didn’t want to lose their greatest protector in Yuuri. So they offered him many different eggs to try and hatch. Try as they might, Yuuri didn’t like any of them. He touched one after another and never felt the same connection he did when he first got Vicchan. One of the elders approached him late one evening and spoke. 

“You know, Yuuri, when we tell children to make sure they are connected with their egg, it’s mostly for their benefit. The child will believe that they are meant to be one with their dragon, and will try to form as close a bond as possible. You don’t need that sort of motivation. You can pick any egg you want and it will surely turn out to be a great dragon under your care.” 

Yuuri turned to the elder and shook his head, “I felt something that day in Vicchan’s egg. I knew that there was a connection before he even hatched. I can’t pick another egg until I connect with it completely.” 

“Have you considered that your grief may be preventing you from connecting with another egg?” 

“No. Vicchan would have wanted me to move on. I’m trying, Elder Minako, I promise.” 

And so they offered him egg after egg to try and hatch, but none of them appealed to him. It got to the point where, the moment an egg was found, they would bring it to Yuuri instead of presenting it to others. They had to find his perfect egg. 

One day, after watching from the shadows for long enough, Victor got an idea. He knew something that might just work and, if it didn’t, would certainly cheer Yuuri up. He knew what he had to do. 

While Yuuri was working in the dragon stables, Victor emerged from the woods. He needed to get Yuuri’s attention. As Yuuri worked shoveling hay, Victor picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at the stables. It made a loud “thunk” that made Yuuri turn towards the sound. He saw Victor. Waving his hand, Victor gestured for Yuuri to follow him. Yuuri looked around as if trying to decide if anyone else saw the man before him, but no one else was in sight. He put down his pitchfork, ducked under the stable’s fence, and ran to the edge of the forest where Victor wait. His eyes were wide with wonder.

“Victor?” he asked.

“Yes, Yuuri?” 

“I-I haven’t seen you since I was eight! I thought you were just a dream all this time! Who are you?” 

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and spoke. 

“I have something to show you.” 

He pulled the dragon rider into the forest. He had told Yuuri never to go into the forest again, but he supposed that it would be alright this one time since he was with him. Victor dodged trees like it was second nature and pulled the dragon rider along with him. He kept stumbling over roots and vines, but Victor didn’t slow down. He was too excited. Eventually, he got to the clearing he had been looking for and stopped, letting Yuuri catch his breath. Once he looked up, he saw what Victor had been leading him to. A bright gold dragon egg sat in the middle of the clearing. Yuuri approached it tentatively as if it was the most precious thing in the world. He looked around. 

“There are no footprints around here. It must be abandoned,” he looked up at Victor, “How did you find this?” 

“I know the forest very well,” was all that Victor said, still admiring the gleam in Yuuri’s eyes. 

“Right. Just like that day fifteen years ago.” 

Victor smiled. He was glad Yuuri remembered that day as well as he did. Yuuri looked around the egg and gently reached out a hand to touch it. He closed his eyes as if he were focusing. He smiled. 

“This is it. This is the one.” 

Victor’s heart leaped with joy. He knew that Yuuri would love this egg. It was practically made for him with its radiance that resembled Yuuri’s passion. He put a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“I knew you would love it. I’ll bet it’ll be the best dragon the tribe has ever seen.” 

Yuuri smiled up at Victor and pulled him into a hug. Victor was surprised, but he hugged back. When Yuuri pulled away, there were tears in his eyes. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

The strange duo got the egg back to the edge of the forest and into Vicchan’s old stable. Yuuri positioned it so it was comfortably placed between the hay, just like he did the night he got Vicchan’s egg. Victor sighed. He was too adorable. 

“I’ll need to ask the elders for permission first, but I’m sure they’ll let me keep it if I beg. They just have to.” 

“I’m glad you like it, Yuuri!” 

“Thank you so much, Victor. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t come along. You seem to always be here at the best moments, don’t you?” Yuuri gave a little laugh. 

Victor heard people talking in the distance and felt his heart grow sad. 

“It’s time for me to leave,” he told Yuuri before turning to go.

“Wait!” Yuuri cried. Victor turned back to face him. “Please don’t stay away.” 

Victor smiled, “Don’t worry. I won’t.”

Despite saying that he was leaving, Victor actually wanted to see how things played out with the elders. He watched as Yuuri went to the temple and asked to see them. The head elder came to greet him. 

“Ah, Yuuri! I haven’t seen you look this happy in a while. What happened?” 

“I found an egg, elder. In the forest.” 

“What were you doing in the forest? The forest is dangerous you know. It eats up unwilling people and leaves them there to die.” 

“I promise I was being extra careful.” 

“Alright… so you found an egg? A wild one?” 

“Yes and-” 

“Good. We will dispose of it immediately.” 

“No!” Yuuri cried, “I… I connected with it. I want to keep it.” 

“Yuuri, you know our policy on wild eggs. They aren’t to be trusted.” 

“You said yourself that any egg I train would probably end up as a great dragon. I promise that I’ll train it better than any dragon has ever been trained before. It’ll protect the tribe alongside me with honor.” 

The elder thought for a few moments but eventually sighed, “Our ancestors once only had wild dragon eggs to care for, and look where we are now. I suppose it couldn’t be too big of a danger. I am only allowing this because I believe in your abilities, Yuuri. Don’t let me down.” 

Yuuri flung his arms around the elder, taking her by surprise. She gave a little chuckle and sighed. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said softly. 

“No, thank you, Yuuri, for your dedication to the tribe.” 

Yuuri immediately ran back to the stables where his new egg waited. He placed a hand on it and smiled. 

“You're going to be the best dragon this tribe has ever seen,” he spoke to it. He carefully touched it and began singing sweetly. It was an old lullaby that Victor heard Yuuri’s mother sing a few times when he was younger. 

_Sun in the sky_  
It brightens our lives  
We live and we die  
The brave’s will survives 

_We think and we learn_  
We never speak death  
For the hero is coming  
And will save with last breath 

Victor could feel the tears pooling up in his eyes. Yuuri was the sweetest, most caring person he had ever encountered. Surely he would never find someone as perfect as him in his entire life. Victor decided then and there that he would get to know Yuuri as a dear friend. He had to. All his time of dreaming and watching from afar was over, and he now had a purpose to fulfill. He needed to be with that dragon rider. Victor slowly walked away from the edge of the forest and was shocked to see a figure standing behind him. He jumped. 

“Chris!” he yelped, “Don’t scare me like that!” 

Chris just laughed and pointed towards the fairy kingdom. 

“Your mother sent me to find you, your highness. What are you doing out here anyway? What if the humans saw you?” 

Victor huffed, “I was just looking. And don’t call me that. I’m fairy royalty by title and title alone.” 

Chris just shrugged and began the walk home, quickly finding a fairy path to bring them there swiftly. Victor followed, but he couldn’t help and look back one more time at the precious dragon rider he left behind. 

“I’ll be back,” he whispered. And he fully intended to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](https://anyaisdancingagain.tumblr.com/) [Writing Tumblr](https://dancinganya.tumblr.com/)


	3. Fairy World

Victor raced through the forest as fast as his wings could carry him. Dodging trees had become second nature to him, but, even then, he would sometimes clip a wing on a piece of bark. Victor winced in pain but continued through the forest. He knew the edges of the mystical forest like no other and could not fall into its traps, but the call of the forest was not one you could simply ignore. He heard his name whispered in his ears. 

_Victor!_

_Victor!_

Victor shook his head. He was used to this kind of torment. It hardly even phased him. He pushed the calling into the back of his mind and focused on the reason he was here: Yuuri.

It had only been a day since he had last seen Yuuri, but Victor was eager to return. How was the egg doing? Had it hatched yet? Victor wasn’t sure. What he was sure of, however, was that he wanted to find out. He needed to find out. 

As if listening to his thoughts, the forest’s call started to sound like the oh so familiar voice he had come to love. 

_Victor!_

Victor scrunched his face and kept moving. The forest was more dangerous than any fairy, as much as Victor loved it, and it always hit you where it hurt. 

_You are not Yuuri,_ Victor spoke in his mind, reassuring himself. Soon, the voices faded back to their normal sound. 

Victor wasn’t sure what sparked his interest in the man. Maybe it was a sense of protection that he felt after saving him that day fifteen years ago. Maybe it was his passion and beauty. Maybe it was the way he seemed so of the earth and strong. Whatever it was, Victor was entranced, and he didn’t think that even the forest could distract him from Yuuri’s bright smile. 

When he finally reached the edge of the forest, Victor spotted Yuuri right away. Instead of tending to the stables as he normally did this time of day, he sat next to his new egg and waited. Victor smiled. He was so happy that Yuuri liked what he found for him. Victor emerged from the woods and walked up the hill to meet him. Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri spotted him. When he saw Victor, his face lit up. 

“Victor!” he smiled, “Come sit with me!” 

Victor obliged, happy that Yuuri saw in him a friend instead of some meddlesome fairy. When he sat down in the hay next to Yuuri, he watched as the dragon rider never took his eyes off the beautiful golden egg. His deep brown eyes sparkled with excitement. It was all too beautiful. 

“How are you, Yuuri?” Victor asked softly, making sure to leave any trace of lure out of his voice. Fairies had the ability to entrance humans with their melodic voices, but Victor didn’t want to do that to Yuuri. He couldn’t. He wanted Yuuri to like him for him, not for some spell. Yuuri turned to Victor. 

“I’m doing well. I’ve been watching her every chance I get.” 

“Her?” 

“Yes, her. She’s bold and strong just like my mother. I can feel it.” 

“Don’t you have duties to attend to?” 

“My family said that they would take up my work for me until she hatches. I think they’re just happy that I finally found an egg that I like.” 

Victor gave a soft laugh and turned to the egg, finally peeling his eyes away from Yuuri. 

“I’ve never seen an egg like her before. All golden and shiny. I wonder what she will look like.” 

“I know she’ll be beautiful,” Yuuri spoke.

The duo sat in silence for a few moments, just admiring the egg. Yuuri turned to Victor. 

“Victor?” he asked. 

“Yes?” 

“You’re a fairy, right?” 

Victor froze, “What makes you think that?” 

“You know the forest like no one I’ve ever seen. Your face shifts colors and it’s almost like I can see through you. And… well you’re so beautiful that I can hardly imagine you being human.” Yuuri blushed at the last part. Victor smiled. 

“Thank you,” he said, “And you’re not scared of me?” 

“I figure that if you wanted to hurt me you would have done it back when I was younger. You had the perfect opportunity to but you saved me instead. Every story I’ve ever heard of fairies depicts them as cruel and troublemaking, but you’ve always been kind. Are the stories just wrong?” 

“Well, no. Fairies can be devious and manipulative. They make the forest even more dangerous than it already is. You should always watch out for fairy paths and circles, but I hope that you can trust me. I-I see something in you, Yuuri. Something I’m not too sure about, but I will figure it out someday. I want to.” 

“So, if you’re a fairy, where are your wings?” 

“I use a glamour to keep them hidden from humans. Would you like to see?” 

Yuuri nodded his head enthusiastically. Victor stood up in the stables and, after checking to make sure no one was around, released his glamour to reveal his true form. Silvery wings sprouted from his back with tiny hints of blue. Victor gave them a quick flap and turned in a circle for Yuuri to get the full view. He laughed when he turned back to see stars in Yuuri’s eyes. 

“Do you like them?” 

“They’re beautiful,” Yuuri whispered, “They look like parchment-thin icicles.” 

“I suppose they do.” 

“I wonder what it’s like to fly,” Yuuri said aloud. 

“Well, you are a dragon rider. You fly all the time.” 

“Of course, but I wonder what it’s like to fly on your own. Flying on a dragon is the best feeling I’ve ever experienced. I can’t even imagine what flying without anything beneath you feels like.” 

“It’s something I suppose I take for granted.” 

“How could you not? It’s just a part of your life. I started taking Vicchan for granted until… until he was gone. That’s the thing about getting used to something. It’s dangerous, but also unavoidable. Don’t you think?” 

Victor couldn’t help but stare into Yuuri’s eyes at that moment. He spoke softly, “I don’t think that I could ever take you for granted.” 

Yuuri was caught off guard, “W-what do you mean?” 

Victor laughed, taking off the ground and landing on top of a fence in the stall. 

“I guess we will both have to find out someday.” 

Yuuri seemed confused at first, but he suddenly changed to a smile. 

“I would like that.” 

 

_________________

 

Although Victor didn’t spend much time there, he couldn’t help but feel resent every time he entered the fairy castle. It wasn’t a castle in the traditional human sense, made from stone and a plan, but it was just as grand. Nature built the foundations and decided where everything should be, building rooms and spaces with its branches. The fairies simply helped it along. 

Beautiful as it may be, Victor always dreaded going back. The beautiful halls were more like prison bars to him as they kept him from a normal life. Kept him from being approachable. Kept him as feared among the fairies. He wasn’t just a fairy, which in itself was an isolating state of being, he was the prince of the fairies, leaving him with only the comfort of his crown. 

Victor was excited to leave. He was going to see Yuuri again. Yuuri was like a breath of fresh air from the constricting life of a prince. He thought Yuuri would he with his egg at this time and was getting ready to sneak out to wait with him. He loved watching Yuuri excitedly stare at his new companion. 

Just as Victor flew through the main entrance to the castle, his world came crashing down at one simple sound. 

“Victor!” a familiar voice called. 

Victor turned towards its sound, “Yes, mother?” 

“You have been leaving so often lately. Where are you going that’s so important?” 

Victor’s heart fell. He knew his mother would not approve.

 

“I found something.” 

“Something?” 

“Someone.” 

She raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow at him. Victor’s mother was glowing… literally. She gave off a beautiful gold radiance that came with being the queen of the fairies. Her glow seemed to dim a bit at Victor’s words. 

“What do you mean you found someone? Are you in love with another fairy?” 

“What? No! I’m not in love with anyone,” Victor’s words caught in his mouth. Was he in love? Surely not, but the word did raise some feelings within him.

“Then who are you going to go see?” 

Victor sighed, “A human.” 

“A human? Victor, the humans are-” 

“A gross species. I know. But maybe you’re wrong about them! The dragon riders are so interesting.” 

She put a hand to her face and sighed, “So you fell in love with a human.” 

“No, mother-” 

“I can see it in your eyes. Do not let this human manipulate you, Victor. They may be dumb, but they are more emotional than us. They know how to play with the emotions of others.”

“Yuuri isn’t like that.” 

“Your duty is here, Victor.” 

“To do what? Wait around while my younger sister becomes queen? If I hadn’t been born, the monarchy would still be the same way. Only she can take the throne, so what even is the point of keeping me here? To parade us around like a happy family to the public?” 

“Victor-” 

“I’m not needed here. Why can’t you see that?” 

“Victor!” she shouted. Victor stopped his rant and looked at her. She sighed, “Victor, I will not stop you from seeing this human, but he will hurt you. I can guarantee it. You will learn that your place is here. Some lessons are best taught through experience I suppose. Go then. Go and be hurt.” 

Victor’s face dropped. How could his mother say such things? He turned, facing the exit. 

“Goodbye, mother.” 

With that, he took off. He didn’t make it very far before he was pulled out of the air and into someone’s arms. Victor struggled to turn around but soon saw the culprit. 

“Chris?” he squeaked. 

Chris laughed, “So you fell in love with a human, huh?” 

“Were you spying on us?” 

“Yes. Victor, I’m proud of you. Finally, someone has gotten under your skin.” 

“Chris let me go.” Chris obliged, dropping Victor to the ground. Victor readjusted his clothing and huffed. Chris was the closest thing to a friend that Victor had, though the relationship was mostly made of Chris spouting innuendos at him and ranting about his newest affairs. 

“I’m happy for you, Victor. You finally found someone who could lower their standards low enough to fit your needs!” Chris also didn’t have a royalty filter.

“I’ll have you know that he thinks I’m amazing.” 

“My point exactly.” 

Victor frowned but couldn’t help a bit of a laugh. He grabbed Chris by wrapping his arm around his neck and ruffled his hair. 

“You’re horrible,” he joked. 

“No, darling, I’m nasty.” 

The two men laughed at each other before Victor started flapping his wings and lifted himself off the ground. 

“I should be going,” Victor said.

“Have fun with your little human. Give him a kiss from me!” 

Victor winked at Chris and sped off, going to find “his human.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure you check out the other Victuuri Fluff Band Pieces for more amazing work! And expect some art next chapter <3
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](https://anyaisdancingagain.tumblr.com/) [Writing Tumblr](https://dancinganya.tumblr.com/)


	4. Waiting

Yuuri sat with his egg every moment he could. After all, he wanted to be the first thing that she saw when she hatched. It seemed boring to everyone else, but, to Yuuri, it was the most interesting thing in the world. He bonded with her and sat with her, talking about random things throughout the day. And, if he focused hard enough, it was almost like she was responding. 

Yuuri was lucky enough to have a family that understood his love for dragons. His mother, father, and sister all took turns with some of his duties. One day, Mari came over to him while he waited for her. 

“When do you think it’ll hatch?” she asked. 

“I’m not sure. It’s hard to tell. I just don’t think she’s ready yet.” 

“Yuuri, don’t get too hung up over this egg. Remember that there are lots of other dragons too that you could take on.” 

“This one just feels like… it was made for me. I’m sorry if I seem distracted. I just really want her to come out healthy. She doesn’t have a mother to watch over her, so I have to protect her.” 

“Right. I understand, Yuuri. Just don’t be too disappointed if something is wrong.” Mari began to walk away but looked back. “I noticed that you have someone with you sometimes. I’ve never seen them before in my life. Who is it?” 

“Oh, Victor? He’s just a friend.” 

“Is he from one of the neighboring tribes?” 

“I suppose you could say that.” 

“Well, I’m glad you’re making friends with someone. Maybe you could invite him to dinner sometime. Or ask him to do something that isn’t staring at an egg all day. Just a thought.” Mari walked away to go back to her chores, leaving Yuuri to think about her words. Should he invite Victor to do something? Would Victor want to? As Yuuri mulled over this, a figure approached from behind. Sensing their presence, Yuuri turned and jumped at the sight of the tall figure behind him. It took a few moments to register, but he soon recognized the silver hair and pale face he had come to know so well. Victor. 

Yuuri laughed at his scare, “Hello, Victor, I wasn’t expecting you so early.” 

Victor smiled back at him, “I’m sorry I startled you, Yuuri. How is she doing?” 

“I know she’s going to hatch soon, but I don’t think it’ll be for a while.” Yuuri’s mind wondered back to Mari’s parting words. “Victor, would you want to go for a walk?” 

Victor seemed surprised, “A walk?” 

“Yes, down by the river. It’s one of my favorite places.” 

“But what about the egg?” 

Yuuri shrugged, “I don’t think she is going to hatch anytime too soon. We should be alright.” 

“Alright!” Victor said excitedly. Yuuri got up and brushed the hay off his pants before leading Victor away from the loud stables. As they walked away, Yuuri caught sight of a burnt pole near the edge of the building. Yuuri sighed. The stables were almost always under construction from dragon breath mishaps. He made a mental note to tell his father about the pole later. 

Victor laughed, “Angry dragons?” 

“Dragons are hot-headed by nature. Add some fire breath into the mix and you have to make a lot of repairs.” 

“If dragons are naturally angry and troublesome, then why do you train them?” 

Yuuri looked up towards the sky, noticing some of the local riders flying through the air, “They make the best companions if you treat them right.” 

Soon, the duo made their way to the river bank which winded near the forest. Victor lept from stone to stone in the middle of the stream, showing off his fairy-like grace. Amusing Yuuri seemed to be one of his favorite hobbies. Yuuri sighed happily as he sat near the river, watching Victor have his fun.

“Why aren’t there many people about?” Victor asked, “You’d think this would be a popular spot.” 

“It’s midday, so most people are inside eating and avoiding the hot sun.” 

“But not you?” 

Yuuri shook his head, “I actually love the heat. The way the sun shines on my skin, it’s calming I suppose.” 

Victor smiled, “Your people really love the sun.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You mention it in your stories, your rituals, your ceremonies… It’s almost like you worship it.” 

“Well, in a way, we do. We couldn’t do what we do without the sun. According to history, we dragon riders were made to defend it.” 

“Defend it?” 

“You’ve heard of Mori, right?” Yuuri asked. 

“The huge sleeping dragon to the east?” 

“Right. Mori lives in a mountain and sleeps away his time. But, once upon a time, he awoke and tried to eat the sun. Our legends say that the best dragon rider in the land stopped him from eating it, making him calm back down and go to sleep for many years to come. Imagine if he hadn’t saved us. What would we do with eternal night?” 

“We fairies don’t really take the time of day into consideration. Time in the forest passes strangely. It depends on what you’re doing and why. We can also see at night, so it is hard to tell the difference between night and day. Unlike you, we sleep when we are tired and work when we are not.” 

Yuuri gazed down into the river, “So, if Mori ate the sun, you fairies would be unaffected?” 

Victor thought about it, “Well, no. Every living thing relies on the sun in some capacity. We would be lost without the forest giving us our magic and the animals giving us substance. I suppose we would have to stay in the fairy kingdom enterally and never leave.”

“The fairy kingdom?” Yuuri asked. 

“Where else would we live?” 

“I don’t know, I guess I imagined you living in trees or something.” 

Victor laughed, “We aren’t savages. We live in houses and rooms just like you.” 

“Where is the fairy kingdom?” 

“It’s hard to say.” 

“What?” 

“The fairy kingdom exists within the forest, but where in the forest no one is quite sure. We enter it through a portal that we create. There are places in the forest that are easier to make the portal than others, but that is all we know. It is its own realm where we know no night or day or time at all. Living there can be suffocating.”

“It sounds magical.” 

“I suppose, but living here sounds much more peaceful.” 

“Do you have family in the fairy kingdom?” 

“Well… yes. I have a mother and a sister, but I would hardly consider them family.” 

“What do you mean, if you don’t mind my asking?” 

“My mother is the queen of the fairies,” Victor said, looking into the sky. 

“Of all fairies?” Yuuri gaped. 

“Well, no, just the ones that reside in the forest.” 

“Still, that’s impressive! Would that make you a prince?” 

“Yes, it does. But, alas, only females can be heir to the fairy throne, so my younger sister Anfisa will take it eventually.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. I would hate the throne. There’s no point in me being a prince since I can’t take it, so I just wish I had a normal life among the fairies. You know, entrapping innocent souls and stealing babies and such.” 

Yuuri laughed at Victor remarks, though he couldn’t help but wonder about it.

 

“Why do fairies do such things?” 

“They think it is fun I suppose. It is a part of our culture. I don’t participate, largely because it is strange to interact with royalty on such occasions, but also because I don’t find joy in ruining people’s lives. The fairy world is strange, Yuuri, it isn’t like the human world. I wish so desperately that I could be a normal human, but my soul is bound to the forest and its whims.” 

“What if you left the forest?” 

“I’m not entirely sure. Being near it like I am now is good enough, but I suppose leaving the forest for too long could result in losing my powers. I would be… nothing.” 

“You would be nothing without your powers?” 

“That is what I said.” 

“So what does that make me? I have none of that.” 

“You’re human. You’re empathic and caring and determined and strong. Your free will may guide you down the wrong path, but it does so out of care for others. Like that day in the forest, when you were drawn in, you followed the voice because you were curious and worried. That’s amazing! Even if it did lead you astray.” 

“I guess I never thought of it that way.” 

“Humans are so interesting.” 

“But you seem to have all of those qualities too, I think you are more ‘human’ than you give yourself credit for.” 

Victor smiled, “I can only wish.” 

After their lengthy conversation and time together, the two eventually made their way back to the egg, and, when he saw it, Yuuri gasped. 

“What?” Victor asked. 

“She’s going to hatch soon. I can feel it.” 

“I don’t see anything different.” 

“Trust me, she’s almost ready to come out.” 

So they waited and waited. Soon, the sun was about to go down in the sky and Mari and Yuuri’s parents had already headed inside for the night. Yuuri, however, stayed up to watch the egg. He just knew that it was going to hatch soon, as he had been saying for the past couple of hours. Victor would try to talk with him, but Yuuri was mostly focused on his egg. Victor didn’t seem to mind much until he stood up and stretched. 

“I’m getting tired,” he said. He grabbed Yuuri’s face and pulled it towards him, “And, by the look of it, you are too. You should get some rest.” 

Yuuri tried not to think about Victor’s hands on his face and blinked, “But I know she’s going to hatch!” 

“You’ve been saying that for a while now. Maybe she will hatch tomorrow?” 

“Just give it a bit more time…” 

“I have to go, but I’ll see you tomorrow?” Victor said. 

Yuuri seemed defeated, “Alright.” 

Right as Victor was about to walk away, Yuuri gasped. 

“Look! A crack!” he proclaimed. 

Victor went to the egg and inspected it. Sure enough, just as Yuuri had said, he noticed that there was a crack in the egg. He pulled back and smiled brightly. 

“Yuuri! You were right! She’s coming soon!” 

Yuuri and Victor watched attentively as the egg cracked some more and eventually made way for a tiny golden dragon hatchling. Yuuri cooed at the small beast, and it opened its bright eyes to see him watching over it. Smiling, Yuuri placed a hand on its head and spoke softly. 

“Hello, little one, I’m Yuuri!” he cheered. Victor laughed. 

“And I’m Victor.” 

“You’re going to be the best dragon ever, I promise,” Yuuri said to her. As if she understood, the dragon chirped back excitedly, making its first ever noise. Yuuri felt tears welling up in his eyes at the sight of her. It was just liking meeting Vicchan all those years ago. 

“What are you going to name her, Yuuri?” Victor asked softly. 

Yuuri mulled over it a few moments, but eventually decided, “It must be something strong and fierce yet sweet and caring. I will call her Taiyo.” 

Victor smiled, “That’s a lovely name.” 

“Taiyo,” Yuuri spoke, “I’m so happy to meet you!” 

Taiyo yawned with her little mouth and took a few wobbly steps into Yuuri’s lap where she promptly curled up and fell asleep. Yuuri giggled, trying not to wake her as he held her in his arms. He looked to Victor with a face of joy. 

“She’s perfect!” he cried. 

“You two will be great together,” Victor said, “I just know it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not posting right away. I've been having gallbladder issues these past few days. That stuff hurts, man!
> 
> Anyway, on to better news. Thanks to the amazing Diem for creating the art for this chapter! Isn't little Taiyo so cute? You can see more of Diem [here!](https://www.pillowfort.io/Diem/original)
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](https://anyaisdancingagain.tumblr.com/) [Writing Tumblr](https://dancinganya.tumblr.com/)


	5. Fairy Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It's only gonna get better from here! <3
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](https://anyaisdancingagain.tumblr.com/) [Writing Tumblr](https://dancinganya.tumblr.com/)

Dragons grow fast. So fast, in fact, that Taiyo was very soon told that she couldn’t be inside the house anymore and had to sleep outside. Yuuri thought his parents were over-reacting, and that she wasn’t all that big, but the creaking sound his bed made whenever she stepped on it made him finally agree that she should sleep in her pen. As it was dangerous sleeping that close to the forest at night for a human, Yuuri found himself periodically checking outside his window to make sure she was alright. While he couldn’t really see her in the darkness, sometimes Yuuri swore he could see her bright yellow eyes staring back at him. Sometimes he thought he caught a glimpse of familiar silver hair watching over her as well. 

They ran together every day through the fields nearby and Yuuri helped her stretch out her wings as one does with motherless baby dragons. If they weren’t worked properly in childhood, she may never be able to use them after all. Taiyo behaved like the perfect baby dragon. Of course, the perfect baby dragon was still quite a handful. Yuuri found himself rebuilding her pen several times due to burning. He couldn't blame her because she was just a baby and babies had trouble controlling their firey breath. He did notice, however, that her breath seemed different than a normal dragon’s. Not quite like a spew of fire and more like hot light. Yuuri figured she would grow out of it, or, at the very least, be unique. Either way, he still loved her. 

“That dragon of your’s sure looks interesting,” tribe elder Minako said during a visit. 

“Maybe she’s a new breed we haven’t discovered,” Yuuri suggested. 

“Maybe. I have a feeling that the gods made her just for you.” 

Yuuri laughed but her words stuck with him. Could Taiyo be entirely unique? Special on a scale that didn’t involve just his own opinion of her? Yuuri watched as he slathered a salve from the local greenwitch on her scales. Baby dragon’s scales were more susceptible to burns, though Taiyo never seemed to get them. He liked to chalk that up to his good care, but he almost thought that she couldn’t get them at all. Yuuri shook his head. It was childish to think that she wasn’t just another dragon. Sure, she was his, and that made her special in her own way, but she was not too unlike her brothers and sisters in the stables. Yuuri had to accept that. 

Yuuri often did his work with Taiyo by his side. He fed, cleaned, and repaired all while the small dragon watched. When Yuuri would turn from his work to smile at her, she would get excited and begin to jump. This made Yuuri laugh and earned himself some eye rolls from his sister who thought he should get back to work. One day, When Mari was flying above the fields, Yuuri pointed to her and her red dragon Tokage. 

“See that, Taiyo? You’ll fly like that someday!” 

Taiyo seemed entranced by the duo, watching them until they came all the way down from the sky. Mari laughed at them. 

“Showing Taiyo what the big dragons do?” 

“Laugh now, but Taiyo will beat Tokage in races someday.” 

“Hey, I don’t doubt it. You’re good, Yuuri. Even if a little sentimental.” 

Yuuri crossed his arms, “Maybe that’s the trick then, huh?” 

“Maybe.” Mari looked up at the sunset and sighed. “Dinner will be ready soon. You should come in before too long.” 

“I will, I will. Just let me feed the last dragon and put Taiyo back in her pen.” 

“Alright.” 

Yuuri walked back towards the stables. On his way, he waved to the huge dragon that laid across the house roof. It was his mother’s dragon that she had had since she was little. While his father might be the “expert dragon trainer,” his mother had the largest and oldest dragon in the village. They said it was her “special touch,” and Yuuri had to agree. 

Yuuri went into the stables and went to the last dragon’s stall. The poor thing clearly hadn’t been out riding in a while, so Yuuri made a mental note to take it out the next day. The dragons, of course, were free to leave if they were trained to come back, but most of them didn’t like flying without a rider due to their poor eyesight. Yuuri pet the dragon before shoveling some food into its trough. 

 

Just as Yuuri went to close the door, the dragon burst out of its area and headed straight for the forest. Yuuri went after it, seeing as it was clearly upset about something, and followed it. Once he got to the forest edge, the dragon darted into the woods. Yuuri sighed. Surely, he couldn’t follow the dragon now. He would just have to wait for it to come back. 

But his thoughts began to shift, making him curious as to what the dragon was after. His ears perked up at the sound of music drifting through the air. Music? Why was there music coming from the forest? Yuuri took steps towards the alluring sound. He needed to see where it was coming from. 

Yuuri walked and walked, taking not much care in stepping over roots. 

_Oh,_ he noticed, _I’m in the forest._

This didn’t seem to alarm him in the slightest. Taiyo, being the small thing she was, still walked dutifully behind him, but her steps were cautious. Yuuri could hear her whimper every now and again, but the sound of her cries were only whispers compared to the music of the forest. 

Soon, Yuuri came across a clearing. The music was louder, and people danced around in a circle form. In the middle was a table set with food. Yuuri’s internal alarm finally blared. This was a fairy circle.

The music started to fade and the dancing bodies began to show decay, but a glimpse of silver hair shot him right back into his dream. Was Victor there? Yuuri looked around the party, wanting to stay now more than ever. 

Someone approached him with food in their hands. She smiled and spoke in a melodic voice. 

“You should try some!” she sang. 

Yuuri reached forward despite the whimpering coming from his companion. Just as he was about to grab it, Yuuri’s vision was blocked by something. Someone. Yuuri looked up. Victor’s stern face was looking back at him. Now, all the dancers showed their dead, limp flesh, and the fairies who were eating glowed their silver tone. The music had stopped altogether, leaving Yuuri with a red face. He looked at Victor as tears formed in his eyes. 

Victor wasted no time in guiding Yuuri away from the fairy circle. Yuuri had no idea where they were going, but he didn’t care. He had just almost eaten the food of the fairies, something that could entrap you longer than one could even imagine. Finding comfort in the hands on his shoulders, Yuuri leaned into the fairy’s embrace. He supposed he didn’t have the right after what he had just done, but he couldn't help himself from seeking his warmth. 

Soon enough, they reached the edge of the forest and were back at Yuuri’s house. Yuuri turned and bowed his head to Victor. 

“I’m so sorry. Thank you for saving me.” 

“What did I tell you about going in the forest? Especially at night! And off the path!” 

“I know. I figured out it was a fairy circle and was going to leave, but…” 

“But what?” 

“I thought I saw your hair.” 

Victor’s eyes widened. He looked down at Yuuri with a look of surprise rather than anger. He put a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“You fell back into the spell because you thought you saw me?” 

Yuuri nodded. 

Victor ran his other hand through his long hair. Yuuri couldn’t look away. Finally, Taiyo knocked Yuuri’s legs and he fell forward towards Victor. He hardly reacted but did grab onto Yuuri’s arms to help stabilize him. Looking into his eyes, Victor asked, “Yuuri, do you want me to continue to see you?” 

“Of course.” 

“Good.” Victor smiled. He reached a hand to Yuuri’s. “Let’s do something.” 

Yuuri nodded before setting out some food to hopefully lure the old dragon who ran away back to the stall. While the dragons were trained to always come back, this could help lead him in the right direction. 

At night in the tribe, there was always a bonfire with a meal going on. Musicians would play soft tunes in celebration to the gods. The tribe members loved to celebrate and share their food, so it was the perfect place to show Victor if he wanted to get to know the tribe better. Everyone there was minding their own business, not even giving them a second glance. Yuuri could tell that Victor was eating it up. 

Yuuri sat them around the fire. Taiyo curled up behind them as they stared into the billowing flames. Yuuri turned to Victor. 

“I didn’t know you participated in fairy circles.” 

“I don’t. My friend, Christophe, does though. I was going to go get him. I’m lucky to have found you when I did.” 

“No, I’m the lucky one,” Yuuri commented, “Without you, I wouldn’t be alive.”

“Then we will call it even.” 

“What do you mean? You’ve saved my life twice now, and I’ve never done anything for you.” 

“You’ve saved my life in ways you can’t even begin to imagine, Yuuri. I’ve lived a life much longer than your own, but it was always filled with loneliness and sadness. You changed that. You showed me companionship and longing that I haven’t felt before. And, because of that, we are even.” 

“Longing?” Yuuri asked, “What do you mean by that?” 

Yuuri turned his head to notice that Victor was no longer staring at the fire. Instead, he was looking at him. 

“Yuuri, may I show you what I mean?” Victor asked. 

“S-show me?” 

Victor nodded. 

“I suppose-” 

Yuuri was cut off with a kiss. Now, Yuuri hadn’t spent too much time wondering what a kiss from a fairy would feel like, but he imagined it would be cold. Quite the contrary, it was electric. It felt like his lips were tingling in such a perfect way. The weight of the world was off his shoulders now. He felt like he was flying. His chest was warm and fuzzy. When Victor pulled away, Yuuri snapped back to reality. What was that? 

“V-victor?” 

“Fairies can transfer feelings through a kiss. That’s how I feel all the time when I’m around you. Intoxicated. Free. You have no idea how hard it is for me to see you and not run my hands through your hair. How hard it is to not scoop you up and hide you away from the world. I… I really like you Yuuri. Not in a friendship way, though I value your time with me, but in a lover’s way. I want to be with you forever, even at my own expense. Do you understand?” 

Yuuri could hardly breathe. He took Victor’s hand in his and pulled him into another kiss. This one didn’t feel like the last. In fact, it felt like a normal kiss. A perfect, normal, kiss. 

“I like you too, Victor,” Yuuri said when he pulled away, “I-I know I can’t transfer feelings like you can, but I can say them!” Yuuri got a determined look in his eye. “When I see you, I’m excited! I love knowing that you’re coming around. When I touch you, I can’t help but want more. Victor. I know you’re a fairy and you probably can’t be with me, but I-I want to be with you too!” 

Victor looked at Yuuri with care in his eyes. He kissed Yuuri’s hand. “I could ask for nothing more.”


	6. Flying

Yuuri pulled his hand away when tribe elder Minako came stumbling over to the duo. She may be an older lady, but she still drank like no one else in the tribe. 

“Yuuri!” she called, “Who’s this handsome man?” 

Yuuri blushed, “T-this is Victor.” 

“I’ve seen you two around. Tell me, Yuuri, why are you spending time with a fairy?” 

Adrenaline instantly shot through Yuuri. How did she know? In the light from the bonfire, her knowing eyes raked over the two, tearing them apart. Yuuri struggled to find his words. 

“Victor’s not a fairy!” he squeaked out. 

“I can assure you I’m not-” Victor got cut off by her slurring. 

“I know a fairy when I see one, Yuuri. And I’ve been watching. You aren’t exactly subtle. What kind of dragon rider doesn’t show up with his own dragon? Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell. I believe in your judgment, Yuuri.” She looked at Victor. “Don’t try anything sneaky, fae.” 

Victor just stared at her in disbelief as she walked away. Yuuri didn’t know what to say. He turned to Victor and smiled shyly. “That was Minako. She’s a family friend.” 

“I see.”

Yuuri felt awkward, “I’m sorry-” 

“No, I’m sorry. I don’t want to get you in trouble.” 

“I don’t think I would get in trouble for being with you. Shunned maybe, but not in trouble. There’s no rule against it.” 

“The unwritten rules are sometimes the most powerful.” 

“Victor, I-” 

“Is it dangerous for me to be seen with you?” 

“Please, Victor, you can’t leave. I don’t know what I’d do. You need to keep coming to see me. I don’t care about the risks. Surely, you face risks from your people too. Let me do the same.” 

Victor stared at the ground for a few long moments. He turned to Yuuri and nodded, “We will both take risks then, together?” 

Yuuri smiled, “Together.” 

As they walked back to the forest hand-in-hand, Yuuri looked up at the stars.

“You should come tomorrow morning. I plan on teaching Taiyo to fly.”

“That sounds amazing! I will be there.” 

“Good.” Yuuri kept staring at the sky. Finally, they reached Yuuri’s house and the forest. Victor gave Yuuri a peck on the lips as a way of saying goodnight and disappeared into the trees. Yuuri hoped so desperately that Victor would stay true to his word and come back even though it was dangerous for him. He felt like he needed Victor. It was strange, really, but he couldn’t help but feel drawn to the fairy. Not like in the way that the forest calls you in, making you feel drunk and mesmerized, but in a way like he had never been more aware of his surroundings. Suddenly, everything had a new meaning and purpose, and all he wanted was that feeling of fire in his chest when he saw him. 

Yuuri stared into the woods for so long that it took Taiyo’s grunts to snap him out of his daydream. He sighed. Every time Victor left, it felt like a really good dream had just ended.

 

_________________

 

The next morning, Yuuri woke up early to go get Taiyo. Surprisingly, Victor sat on the edge of her pen and was holding out a hand to her. Yuuri stood there and watched, loving the view of his dragon and his lover bonding. 

Wait. Lover? Yuuri suddenly was overcome with panic. He had never had a lover before. This was all new. Did Victor consider himself a lover? Or were they simply making their way there? Yuuri tried his best to hide his questions when Victor turned and smiled at him. 

“Yuuri! Good to see you!” 

“H-how long have you been out here?”

“Awhile. Not too long. I wasn’t sure when you would come out.” 

“Right.” Yuuri looked around and cleared his throat. “Shall we begin?” 

Yuuri got Taiyo and Mari’s dragon Tokage out of their pens and walked to the nearby field. The small golden dragon bounded happily alongside Yuuri and Victor, causing Victor to chuckle. That laugh was enchanting. Yuuri blushed at the sound and looked towards the grass. 

Once they arrived, Yuuri took a few moments to stretch out Taiyo’s wings. She purred at the contact and rubbed her head against Yuuri. He laughed. 

“Taiyo! You need to focus.” 

Once the dragon finally calmed down, Yuuri motioned for Tokage to take off. Leading by example was the easiest ways to train a dragon to fly. The smaller dragon watched carefully. Yuuri had to laugh at himself. Calling Taiyo “small” was an understatement. She was actually large enough for Yuuri to ride on if he so chose. He turned to his dragon and tapped her on the side. 

“Fly.” 

She didn’t understand. Yuuri folded her wings in a flying motion and waited for the wind to blow. He caught the wind in her wings as she stood on her hind legs. Due to her size, Yuuri found himself struggling to hold on, but he kept going. Surely it was quite the sight to behold, but it had to be done. Once they got back down, Yuuri tapped her on the side again. Dragons were smart and caught on easily, so Taiyo leaned down and prepared to jump. Yuuri spoke. 

“Fly.” 

She began to run and spread her wings, eventually leaping into the sky and falling flat on her face. Yuuri held back a giggle as she shook the dirt from the ground off her scales. He knew it would be a long day, but it would be worth it. 

They kept practicing, and Taiyo kept getting better. Tokage would come down from the sky to show her the basics, but she always seemed calmer when Yuuri was near. She got to the point where she could get off the ground for a bit before falling back onto her feet. When she came bounding back to Yuuri, he sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow.

“Well, I think that’s enough for today,” he said. He tried to turn away, but Taiyo bit his shirt and pulled him back. “What?” he asked. 

The golden dragon got a determined look in her eyes. She began to run and spread her wings before clumsily taking off into the sky. Yuuri, Victor, and Tokage all watched in disbelief as the small dragon began to fly. Yuuri was in shock. Taiyo flew with sheer willpower, even if rather unsteady. Yuuri’s eye began to sparkle as he watched his golden dragon flew through the air. It was exciting until she flew into a nearby tree. Yuuri gasped and ran to the tree, but was relieved when Taiyo stood up on the ground and shook the branches from her body. He leaned over and began sighed. Taiyo looked at him and Yuuri smiled. 

“That was impressive,” he laughed. 

Taiyo bounced over to him. If dragons could smile, she would have the biggest grin ever. He could tell she was saying “I told you so” to him internally. Yuuri patted her head and spoke. 

“It’s hard to fly when you can’t really see,” he giggled, “How about we try it together?” 

Taiyo seemed a little confused when Yuuri tried to get on her back. It took a few tries and lots of falling, but she finally seemed to understand what he was trying to do. Once Yuuri sat on top of her, he lifted his chin and felt the wind blow over his face. He smiled. He had missed that feeling. The feeling of being on top of your dragon. The feeling right before you take off.

Yuuri tapped his foot into her side and spoke, “Fly.” 

Taiyo ran and gathered the wind in her wings. Within moments, they were in the air. Yuuri guided her away from the trees and back towards the field. At that moment, everything felt right. Yuuri felt the wind on his face again and saw the earth down below. He looked down to see if Victor was watching, but he couldn’t find him. Yuuri looked around and suddenly saw a figure to his right. Turning, Yuuri saw Victor flying in the air next to them. He gave an encouraging smile and kept on going. It was perfect. 

The landing was rough. Taiyo accidentally threw Yuuri off the front and made him stumble into the ground. Yuuri didn’t care though. He was too excited. He smiled as he laid on the ground in the field. Taiyo came over and laid down on top of him, quite literally taking Yuuri’s breath away. 

“Taiyo!” he giggled, “You flew!” 

The young dragon seemed excited and began to hop around. Yuuri noticed Victor walking over to them and waved from his spot on the ground. Victor laughed. 

“That was amazing, Yuuri!” Victor cheered. 

“That was all Taiyo,” Yuuri insisted, “She want to fly and she wanted to fly today!” 

They both laughed and soon fell into a comfortable silence. Yuuri knew that nothing could ruin his mood. 

But then a scream echoed from the stables. 

Yuuri, Victor, Taiyo, and Tokage all ran to the noise and looked around. Part of the stables were on fire and all of the stablehands were running around. Yuuri caught ahold of one of them who was hauling water to ask what was going on. 

“There’s a dragon on a rampage! No one can get her to calm down!” 

Yuuri knew right then and there what he had to do. He didn’t even look at Victor or Taiyo before running into the stables and going in the direction of the noise. He heard someone call his name behind him, but he didn’t turn back. He needed to help before this got out of control. 

It didn’t take long to find the cause of the ruckus. A silver dragon with red wings was standing on her hind legs and roaring. He knew that dragon well, she belonged to a merchant down the path. She was normally sweet and calm. What could have her so riled up? 

The merchant was trying his best to calm her down alongside Yuuri’s father to no avail. They were doing all of the most common dragon-soothing tactics, but she still was being rowdy. Yuuri approached and his father caught sight of him. 

“Yuuri, you shouldn’t be here.” 

“I work with this dragon every day. I can help.” 

They didn’t have time to keep talking when the dragon roared and spewed fire from her mouth in their direction. Yuuri pushed him and his father out of the way, hoping that the merchant hadn’t gotten hit. They looked up at her as she continued to roar. Yuuri noticed something. Despite her anger, she wasn’t leaving. Something was important enough to make her stay where she was. Yuuri had an idea of what that may be, but he needed to act quickly. He ran up to the seething dragon and touched her stomach, giving the illusion that he was trying to calm her down when he was really feeling for something. Yuuri was confused. He had been certain that she was ready to lay an egg and was grumpy because of it, but he didn’t feel any egg in her. The dragon didn’t waste much time in trying to get him to back off, but Yuuri held firm. He grabbed her by the neck and use his body weight to pull her back to her front legs. This way she wouldn’t be able to see him while he checked his other theory. 

Yuuri bolted into the stall, working fast as to not enrage her further. He looked around for a lump in her hay. Upon finding it, he dug and grabbed the silver oval shaped mass hidden beneath it. It was an egg. The egg had a chip in it, but it looked old enough that it shouldn’t have harmed the baby dragon inside. Yuuri turned to face the dragon, which had discovered where he went. She stood facing him, snarling and baring her teeth. Yuuri held out a hand to calm her. He shushed the dragon and touched her on the side of her neck. 

“It’s okay,” he soothed, “It’s alright.” 

He slowly made his way to the egg and lightly touched it, earning a growl from the beast. But he didn’t flinch, he needed to show that he wasn’t afraid. Yuuri pet the dragon as she got closer and very carefully did the same with the egg. He wanted to show her he wasn’t a threat to her or to her egg. 

The dragon seemed to understand. 

Yuuri finally took his hand from the dragon and moved both of them to the eggs and examined it. He looked in the chipped part and saw a mass moving inside. The baby dragon was safe, and it was ready to hatch. He set the egg back into a nest and motioned for the dragon to sit near it. She was hesitant but eventually wrapped herself around the egg. This was a sight to behold. Dragons didn’t normally bury their eggs, so they hadn’t noticed she had laid one when she did. Dragon mothers also didn’t normally get attached to their eggs until later in their development, so the dragon trainers took the eggs early to avoid any trouble. Yuuri had never seen a mother being protective of her egg. He had only read about it. He watched as the egg began to hatch and out from it came a beautiful red dragon, quietly chirping and wiggling. 

Yuuri turned away so that the first thing the baby dragon saw was its mother. Once he heard the mother shift in her pen, he turned back and watched as the baby dragon curled up next to her. He sighed. She seemed alright now. 

Yuuri left the pen and walked over to his father and the merchant who were both staring in awe. 

“What happened?” the merchant asked. 

“She buried her egg. I don’t know why. It could be for many reasons, or it could have been an accident. Either way, something happened to the egg to make it chip and she was upset.” 

“Maybe I stepped on it while I was going to get her,” the merchant sighed, “Thank you, Yuuri, for everything you to for Madrein and I every day. 

“It’s my pleasure.” 

“It’s been so long since we’ve had baby dragon’s raised by a mother around here,” Yuuri’s father said, “We will have to take extra precautions.” 

“We need to move them to a bigger stall. Make sure you move their hay with them so they feel more at home.” Yuuri turned to the merchant. “Do you want to raise the baby? And keep it yourself?” 

“I would love to. My daughter has been wanting her own dragon. Maybe the council of elders would let her take this one.” 

Yuuri smiled, “Perfect.” 

After everyone had calmed down and gotten back to work, Yuuri approached Victor outside of the stables. 

“That was dangerous, Yuuri,” he said. 

“I know.” 

“What if you had gotten killed?” 

“I didn’t!” 

“Yuuri!” 

“What?” 

Victor buried his head in his hands. “I care about you, alright? I don’t want you to die.” 

“I’m sorry. I had to help.” 

Victor smiled, “I know.” He put an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. “On an unrelated note, that was so amazing! I can’t believe how good you are at taming dragons!” 

“T-thank you!” Yuuri stuttered. 

He knew that, even if Victor was mad, he wouldn’t be mad for long. He smiled at his lover. Lover. Yes, that felt right. Yuuri grabbed his hand and kissed it. 

“Thank you for being here.” 

“Of course.” 

Despite all the praise, Yuuri couldn’t help but worry. Why had that dragon hidden her egg? Why had that other dragon run into the woods? The dragons were acting strange, and Yuuri didn’t like it. But, he figured, it would be a problem for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	7. From Behind the Clouds

“Yuuri, I’ve never seen anything like this before.” 

“What do you mean?”

“You and Taiyo! I’ve never seen a pair bond so quickly before. And flying? At Taiyo’s age? It’s absurd! Maybe ‘absurd’ isn’t the right word… how about ‘exciting?’”

“I’m still not following.” 

“Yuuri, you and Taiyo have something special, something we have never seen before. It’s incredible. And look at her! I’ve never seen a dragon shine such a bright shade of gold.” 

Yuuri looked away from elder Minako to glance at his dragon. She cocked her head in curiosity, making Yuuri smile. Minako was right. Taiyo’s color was something special. She looked as if she was a drop of sunlight shining to light up the world. 

“I’m convinced that Taiyo is a new breed. I’m sure-” 

“You’re not getting it, Yuuri. What you have is something more special than a ‘breed.’ You’ll understand someday, I’m sure. For now, keep training as you have been. It’s already paying off!” 

Elder Minako turned and walked away from the dragon stalls. As Yuuri watched her leave, he thought about what she said. He wasn’t anything special. Taiyo, maybe, but not him. She was probably still drunk from the night before anyway. Yuuri went back to his work as Taiyo watched on. She had seen him do this so many times he was convinced she could do it too. 

The next stall held Madrein and Iho, the mother and baby dragon that Yuuri had been put in charge of watching. They moved to a bigger stall so that they were more comfortable. Yuuri noticed a problem right away. 

“Iho, you have a burn!” he exclaimed to the small dragon. 

Indeed, when the red dragon turned around, she had a burn on her cheek that was probably from the sun or another dragon. 

“That won’t do! I’ll go get some burn cream.” 

Yuuri left the stall and went to go get the cream. When he came upon the storage stall and looked around, he noticed it was missing. He could find every other thing he could possibly need, but no burn cream. Yuuri called to Mari who was down a few stalls. 

“Mari!” 

“What?” 

“Where’s the burn cream?” 

“I used the last of it this morning!” 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. That meant he would have to go get some. He looked at Taiyo and put his hands on his hips. 

“Well, it looks like we are taking a trip to the greenwitch.” 

Yuuri left the stables and, as he was about to begin his journey to the store, he was stopped by his mother. She waved him down as she left the house. 

“Yuuri!” 

“Yes?” 

“Where are you going?” 

“To the greenwitch’s store. I’ll be right back.” 

She smiled and put her hand on Yuuri’s cheek. 

“I love you, son,” she said. 

“I love you too, mother.” 

With that, Yuuri turned and began to walk up the rock-laden path with Taiyo right behind him. They walked through the village until they came upon the small shack that belonged to the local greenwitch. Yuuri knocked on the door and waited. And waited. And waited. 

“Hello?” Yuuri called with no response. He knew that she would be here. She was always here during the days in case of customers. Maybe she was sleeping. Yuuri tried the doorknob and the door slowly opened. Stepping inside the small hut, Yuuri gestured for Taiyo to stay where she was. The dark room was cluttered with vails of potions scattered about on the floor. A broom was knocked over and the windows were covered, creating an eerie look. 

“Hello?” he called again. 

“Y-Yuuri?” a quivering voice spoke. 

Yuuri turned to see the greenwitch huddled in the corner of her shop. He immediately went to her side and tried to help her up, but she would only stare at him. Her gray eyes looked bloodshot as if she hadn’t slept in a while. 

“Are you alright?” Yuuri asked her. 

“I’m fine, Yuuri. But not for much longer.” 

“What?” 

“The stars have spoken. It’s his time to rise.” 

“The stars?” Yuuri knew that the greenwitch was known for looking into the night sky, but no one ever really believed what she said about it. Yuuri lowered himself to make eye contact. “What did they say?” 

“Sun in the sky  
It brightens our lives  
We live and we die  
The brave’s will survives

We think and we learn  
We never speak death  
For the hero is coming  
And will save with last breath”

Yuuri rolled his eyes after recognizing the words, “That’s just an old nursery rhyme-” 

“The son of the sun  
And the daughter too  
Have come together  
Now Mori is due.” 

Yuuri stopped. He had never heard that verse before. When he finally got the old woman to stand, she stared at him with fear. 

“Yuuri, son of the sun, you need to act soon.” 

“I’m still not sure what you mean-” 

“That’s fine. You don’t have to yet. But, for know, do me a favor.” 

“Alright?” 

“Ask your parents where they found you.” 

With that, the old greenwitch hobbled over to her counter and pulled out a container. She handed it to Yuuri. It was burn cream. How had she known what he was there for? 

 

“Go, Yuuri!” She grabbed his arms and looked into his eyes one last time, “And good luck.” 

Yuuri was then practically pushed from the small store and back into the village. He looked at Taiyo who was fidgeting with the ground. Yuuri looked at the vial of burn cream before speaking. 

“Do you know what that was about?” he asked Taiyo.

She simply huffed in response. Yuuri looked back down the path to his house and sighed. 

“I guess we’re going home.” 

As they walked, Yuuri couldn’t help but think about what the greenwitch had said. Ask his parents where they found him? Hadn’t they _made_ him? Maybe she meant that they had lost him somewhere and found him again? Whatever it was, it seemed important to the greenwitch. Yuuri supposed he should ask anyway.

It wasn’t long before he got home. After putting the burn cream on the baby dragon and finishing his chores with them, Yuuri let Taiyo back into her stall and went into the house. There he saw his mother and father getting dinner ready while Mari played a solo runestone game. Yuuri took a deep breath and spoke. 

“Mother, father?” 

“Yes, Yuuri?” his mother said, not looking up from her cooking. 

“I went to the greenwitch today.” 

“Oh, thank you, dear, I’ve been meaning to do that. How much do I owe you?” 

“Well, she didn’t charge me-” 

“Isn’t she the sweetest old lady? Now sit down, dear, dinner is almost ready.” 

“She told me to ask you something.” 

“Oh? What is it?” 

Yuuri’s parents had both turned around now to face him. He wasn’t exactly sure how to even bring this up. What if they thought he was crazy? He took a deep breath. 

“She wanted me to ask you… where you found me?” 

All activity in the kitchen came to a halt. Even Mari’s game seemed less important than the silence. Yuuri looked around. 

“What?” he asked. 

“Yuuri, why don’t you have a seat.” 

Yuuri took a seat and watched as his parents did the same. Yuuri’s father motioned for Mari to be quiet and leaned in. 

“Yuuri, we knew this day would come, but we never knew how to bring it up.” 

“Bring what up?” 

 

“Yuuri, son, you are our child. We love you, and that will never change. The thing is…” 

“We found you in the forest as a child,” his mother blurted. 

“Y-you what?” Yuuri said, not quite retaining the information he had heard. 

“We were walking to a neighboring tribe along the path and heard a baby crying.” 

“Now, it’s never wise to follow sounds you hear in the forest, but our better judgment failed us-” 

“And thank the sun it did because we followed the noise all the way to you. You were half buried in the ground. It looked like you had sprung forth from the earth itself.” 

“I was there too!” Mari added in ever so helpfully. 

“Right. Yuuri, we took you in as our son and it was the best decision we ever made. I’m sorry you found out this way. We should have told you sooner. I wonder why the greenwitch thought it best to tell you now?” 

Yuuri didn’t listen to the rest of their explanation before standing up and quickly walking out the front door. His chest was quickly filling with dread. 

“Yuuri!” his mother called, but he was not about to turn back. Yuuri took off towards the forest. He knew it was dangerous, but he had to find Victor. And, even if he didn’t find Victor, at least he would be away from all the emotions he was feeling. 

Unfortunately, his plan wasn’t working quite so well. No matter how far he ran into the forest, the emotions were still there. He ran and ran, trying hard not to think about the pain, but he couldn’t outrun it. It was always still there. Finally, Yuuri couldn’t run anymore. He collapsed on the ground, his chest heaving in pain. Tears were forming in his eyes and he let out a huge cry. Why was he feeling this way? He should be thankful he even had a family after what happened. Nevertheless, he cried and cried and cried. 

A twig snapped near him, causing Yuuri to twist in its direction in panic. He looked, only to breath a sigh of relief when he saw Taiyo standing nearby. She must have followed him. Yuuri held out his arms to the dragon and she soon cuddled in close to him. As he pet her scaley head, Yuuri realized something. 

“I guess we are the same,” he mused between sniffles, “both abandoned in the forest and found.” 

Taiyo cooed and snuggled in even closer. Out of nowhere, Yuuri got a bad feeling. They were not alone. Yuuri scrambled to his feet and looked around, not seeing anything.

“Hello?” he called, “Who’s there?” 

Nothing. 

“Victor?” Yuuri said in a hopeful yet softer voice. As if he would be that lucky. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted someone. Yuuri turned, holding out his arms in defense. To his surprise, he recognized the figure, and he was not happy. 

“Victor!” Yuuri cried before running to him and gathering him into a hug. Victor hugged back despite seeming upset. 

“I told you to stay out of the forest.” They pulled away and Victor looked into Yuuri’s eyes. “Why are you crying? Is everything alright?” 

Yuuri shook his head and reburied himself in his lover’s embrace. He sniffled. 

“I just found out something,” Yuuri’s shaking voice spoke. 

“Let’s sit down and you can tell me about it if you want.”

“Alright.” 

The two sat down against a tree. Yuuri hugged his center and leaned against Victor while he accounted his tale. The whole time the silver-haired fairy listened patiently, allowing for Yuuri to get out his emotions. He placed a hand on Yuuri’s head and played with his hair. Victor didn’t know, but that was something Yuuri’s mother always did to calm him down. It was working. By the end of his tale, Yuuri had nearly stopped crying, but the hurt was still there. He looked up at Victor and awaited his response. 

“Yuuri, I’m so sorry you had to find out like this,” he said, “that must be awful.” 

“Thanks.” 

“That said, I need you to remember that your family still loves you. Even if you were abandoned, you still have them. And you still have me. We aren’t leaving.” 

“I know. I’m just… overwhelmed.” 

“That’s alright.” Victor sat with Yuuri in silence for a bit. “What was it that the greenwitch read in the stars?” he asked. 

“Some old nursery rhyme. And then she added a verse I had never heard. Something about the children of the sun? And Mori. You remember Mori, right? The dragon from the east?” 

“Yes, we are told stories of Mori as children. Like the one where he tried to eat the sun but was stopped by a dragon rider?” 

“We are told those stories too,” Yuuri laughed, “I don’t know why she would have brought them up, though. It seems rather odd.” 

Interrupting his thoughts, a horn sounded in the distance. Victor stood up, careful not to drop Yuuri. He looked concerned. 

“What is it?” Yuuri asked. 

“That’s the fairy’s alarm system. Something must be wrong. I need to go immediately.” 

Victor looked conflicted as he stared at Yuuri. He sighed, “But I can’t leave you here by yourself, can I?” 

Yuuri looked down at the ground, “You can go. I promise to stay right here until you return.” 

Victor shook his head, “There’s no saying how long this will take. You’re coming with me.” 

Yuuri was surprised, “To the fairy kingdom?” 

“Yes. I will keep you safe. Just promise me one thing.” 

“Anything.” 

“Do not eat anything you are given unless I say it is alright.” 

“Of course.” 

“Good, come with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure you check out the rest of the Victuuri Fluff Bang work too! 
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](https://anyaisdancingagain.tumblr.com/) [Writing Tumblr](https://dancinganya.tumblr.com/)


	8. Changing Fate

Yuuri tried his best to keep up with Victor as he darted through the woods. Victor said he was trying to keep a slower pace, but Yuuri could tell he was clearly upset about the emergency horn being sounded. He was rushing. Yuuri dodged trees and roots as gracefully as he could while Taiyo struggled behind him. He wasn’t worried about the dragon, he knew she would be able to follow their scent, but he was worried he would lose sight of Victor. Soon enough, Victor came to a screeching halt. Yuuri nearly ran into him. 

“Here we are,” Victor said. 

Yuuri looked around, seeing nothing but forest, “Where?” he asked. 

Victor went up to a large oak tree and tapped on it. The base of the tree shifted and turned and finally made a small opening in the roots that was big enough to fit one man at a time. The hole seemed to be going into pure blackness. Yuuri was concerned. 

“Are you sure that leads to the fairy kingdom? And what about Taiyo?” 

“Don’t worry, she will fit.” 

“No, she won’t?” Yuuri said while gesturing to the small hole and then back to Taiyo.

“Trust me.” Victor crouched down and walked into the opening, seemingly disappearing into the tree. Yuuri looked around, not seeing any other options, and followed. 

Yuuri walked for what felt like mere seconds before light flooded his eyes. He blinked away the brightness and widened his eyes. All around him there were fairies flying about and tall buildings made of stone and trees. Yuuri couldn’t believe it. The fairy kingdom was here.

Victor made no time for Yuuri to take in his surroundings before taking off. Yuuri looked behind him to see Taiyo standing there. How she made it through the hole, Yuuri was unsure, but he didn’t try to question it. 

“Yuuri! Come on!” Victor called. 

“Taiyo, stay,” Yuuri said. He had been working on the “stay” command with Taiyo and prayed that she had retained it. Luckily, she sat right down and seemed content. Yuuri ran to catch up with Victor, who was waiting for him. They moved through the kingdom quickly and Yuuri stumbled a few times while trying to take in his environment. Fairies that flew by didn’t spare him a second glance. They probably didn’t even notice with all the ruckus going on. 

Soon, Yuuri found himself in a crowd of fairies all gathering around what appeared to be a castle of trees. Yuuri looked at the structure in awe and was caught off guard when someone pulled him into the air. Yuuri nearly screamed before a hand flew over his mouth. Yuuri looked up to see Victor holding him. He smiled. 

“Sorry,” he said. 

Victor carefully set Yuuri down on a tree branch that was hidden enough that he could go by unnoticed. However, he could still see the front of the castle. A tall female fairy stood in front of the castle. While all the other fairies were nearly see-through, this woman glowed a brilliant golden light. Victor leaned in to whisper to Yuuri. 

“That’s my mother, the queen of the fairies.” 

Yuuri looked at the troubled woman and suddenly was overwhelmed with panic. Victor held on to Yuuri and turned his head away. The feeling faded. 

“Be careful when you look at her. She can transfer feelings through stares. Keep calm and try not to watch too intensely.” 

Yuuri nodded and watched on, careful to heed Victor’s warning. Soon enough, the fairy queen spoke to the crowd of gathered fairies. 

“We haven’t sounded the horn of emergency in many years, but I’m afraid we have grave news. The stars have spoken. Mori rises. He intends to eat the sun. We need to act fast to ensure our safety.” 

Yuuri’s blood ran cold. Mori was rising? And he was going after the sun?

“This is bad,” Victor said, “Fairies can live without sunlight, but not much else can. We would be eternally stuck here in the kingdom.”

“We intend to seal off the kingdom until the ordeal has either passed unsuccessfully or Mori eats the sun and entraps us all here. You may choose to leave now and forever stay exiled, but you will not be let back in. No one leaves and no one comes. Go now or stay with us.” 

No one in the crowd moved. The fairy queen sighed, “Very well.” 

“Wait!” Victor called from their tree branch. He flew up to the queen and hovered near her. He bowed, which Yuuri thought to be odd. 

“Mother,” Victor spoke.

“Son, what is it?” 

“We can’t do this! We need to stop Mori from rising.” 

“We can do nothing, son, it is fate-” 

“Fate can be changed!” 

“And just how do you plan on stopping the beast?” 

Victor turned around and gestured to the tree Yuuri was in.

“I have the best dragon tamer in existence. Yuuri. I’ve seen what he can do, and maybe he can stop Mori like the legends of old!” 

The fairy queen sighed, “You brought your human in here?” 

“He’s not just some human, mother! He can stop Mori.” 

“Victor, if you want to go and try this nonsense, I will not stop you. But be warned, you will not be allowed back into the fairy kingdom unless this passes. You, along with your human, will die. Is that really what you want?” 

“I would rather die with my love trying to save the world than live a lonely life in here,” Victor said, earning the hush of the crowd. He flew back to where Yuuri sat and helped him down. Everyone was staring at them. Yuuri tried to give a little smile, but it was no use. They all thought they were crazy. Victor held onto Yuuri’s hand and began to walk back to the exit when the queen called out to them. 

“Victor?” she said. 

“Mother?” 

“Goodbye,” she said. 

Victor didn’t say a word before storming off, Yuuri being dragged behind him. As Yuuri looked back at the queen, he was overcome with unbearable sadness. He shook it from his mind. When they came back to the entrance of the kingdom, Yuuri tried to reason with Victor. 

“Victor, you should stay here. Be safe, don’t worry about us!” 

“And leave you to die? No.” 

“Victor, please-” 

“No, Yuuri. Don’t tell me to let you die. I can’t let you die. You or your people who I have come to know. Yuuri, let’s do this together. We will save the world.” 

“I-I don’t know if I can.” 

Victor’s face softened, “Well, we still have to try. It is our duty.” 

Yuuri looked back up to him with tears in his eyes. He nodded. 

“You’re right.” 

Victor wiped away the tears and brought Yuuri in for a soft kiss. When he pulled away, Victor spoke quietly. 

“We won’t die, Yuuri. We will live. Together. And we will be strong.” 

As they looked at each other, a twig snapped nearby. The duo turned quickly to see a small woman figure watching them. She seemed nervous and rather upset, but her beauty still shined radiantly. 

“Victor…” she said quietly. 

“Anfisa.” 

“Who is this, Victor?” 

“The heir to the throne. My sister. ” 

“Victor, stop calling me that. I am your sister first and royalty second.” 

“What do you want?” 

She sighed, “I came to stop you.” 

“Why? I can do what I want.” 

“Victor, if this is the prophecy we speak of, then you have no place in it. If this man is the warrior told of, then he can do it on his own. Your place is here.” 

“My place is with Yuuri.” 

“You don’t know that!” 

Victor got closer to his sister so Yuuri couldn’t see his face. He relaxed his shoulders and sighed. 

“Maybe my place is here, but I will not let Yuuri face this threat on his own. Maybe I have no place in the prophecy, but I will still help to the best of my ability. Is it not my duty to try and save my people? My love? You have to understand. I’ve never had much of a place here.” 

Asfina sighed as well and turned to walk away. On her way, she turned back to face Victor. 

“I wish you the best, brother.” 

“And you, sister.” 

With that, the royal heir was gone. 

___________________

 

Victor and Yuuri had a long trek to the dragon’s lair of the east. On their way, they stopped in a nearby village to get supplies. Yuuri looked on with discontent as Victor payed for everything. 

“I should pay you back,” he said. 

“You don’t have any money on you. Besides, it is my pleasure.” 

Yuuri dug in his pockets and found the gold piece he had been planning on using to buy burn cream. He looked around the small shop for anything that he could get Victor with the money. There wasn’t much, but Yuuri was struck with an idea that made him smile. 

“I’ll have a piece of paper and some ink,” Yuuri said, counting carefully to make sure he had enough. 

“Need a quill?” the shopkeeper asked. 

“Y-yes.” 

The shopkeeper got his items and counted up the total, which was just exactly one gold piece, and gave them to Yuuri. Quickly gathering them, Yuuri ran outside to Victor who was looking at him curiously. 

“What did you get?” he asked. 

“You’ll see.” Yuuri dragged Victor to a nearby bench and began to scribble on the paper. He wasn’t that used to writing, but he knew enough. He handed the paper to Victor. 

“Sun in the sky  
It brightens our lives  
We live and we die  
The brave’s will survives

We think and we learn  
We never speak death  
For the hero is coming  
And will save with last breath

The sun of the sun  
And the daughter too  
Have come together  
Now Mori is due.” 

Victor looked at Yuuri with a raised eyebrow. 

“This is just the prophecy. Why did you write it down?” 

Yuuri grabbed it and began to write some more. He thought to himself and tried his best to think of words. Victor looked at him curiously. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Shhhh,” Yuuri said, “Kin. What rhyme’s with kin?” 

“Uhh, in? Tin? Shin?” 

“Win!” Yuuri cheered before scribbling some more. He eventually held up the paper and blew on it to dry the ink. After he was satisfied, he handed the paper to Victor. “Read it aloud.” 

“A fairy of silver  
Meets the sun’s kin  
He helps them and loves them  
And together they’ll win.” 

Victor put down the paper. “Yuuri, what is this?” 

“I added to the prophecy! Now you’re a part of it too!” 

Victor looked over the paper again and smiled, “I suppose I am.” 

“See! You do belong here with me and Taiyo. You belong here. I promise.” 

Victor pulled Yuuri into a hug and gave him a kiss on the forehead. As he pulled away, Yuuri could see tears forming in his eyes. He smiled, happy to have made Victor so happy. 

“You’re amazing, Yuuri,” Victor said, wiping away a tear. 

“No, you’re amazing!” Yuuri smiled, holding Victor’s hand in his own. Together, they stood and continued on their journey. Though the path seemed uncertain, they knew that they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed <3 Next chapter shit starts to go down, so be ready! 
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](https://anyaisdancingagain.tumblr.com/) [Writing Tumblr](https://dancinganya.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk to and/or yell at me on Tumblr! Always open!


	9. With Last Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, for this chapter, I'll need y'all to suspend your disbelief just a tad. Remember this is a fairytale based on Japanese mythology, so some modern science knowledge doesn't apply. Thanks! Enjoy!

Camping had never been one of Victor’s favorite activities. He lived in the forest, sure, but he much preferred the comfort of his own bed to that of the forest floor. Yuuri laughed at him when he told him that, citing the fact that he was a “woodland creature” against him. Victor looked offended. 

“I am not a ‘woodland creature!’”

“You live in the woods and are a creature, what else could you be?” 

“If I’m a woodland creature, you’re a… a… a villager!” 

Yuuri laughed some more, “Yes, I certainly am.” 

Taiyo watched this exchange with eager eyes. She clearly thought it to be something strange. Victor buried his head in his hands in embarrassment at his lame comment. What was it about Yuuri that made him lose his wits?

The duo made camp in the forest. While Victor had been adamant about staying away from the forest, Yuuri convinced him that it was the fastest way to go. He made Yuuri promise to stay close to him, however, which Yuuri happily obliged. Thankfully, they hadn’t had any bad run-ins yet. 

As Yuuri poked at the campfire, Victor watched him intently. The human seemed to be lost in thought and wonder. Victor moved closer to him and poked his arm. 

“Yes?” Yuuri asked. 

“Is everything alright?” 

“Yes. I mean… It’s fine. I’m just thinking about this whole prophecy and what it means.” 

“Anything in particular?” 

“If I am the ‘son of the sun,’ what does that mean? How can someone be born of the sun? And Taiyo? Could we have the same parents? How is that even feasible?” Yuuri gestured to the dragon and then to his own body, making it clear that they were in no way similar. 

Victor laughed, “Lots of things that seem impossible are actually possible. Like a fairy and a human falling in love.” 

Yuuri blushed, “I suppose, but I also have another worry.” 

“What’s that?” 

“The part that says ‘will save with last breath.’ Last breath? Does that mean I’m going to die saving the world? I mean, if I have to, I would, but that’s still a scary thought.” 

“It’s just a silly poem. Maybe it’s not even true. I wouldn’t worry too much about it. Though, if I lost you, I’m not so sure what I’d do.” Victor thought it over. “I suppose we still have to try.” 

“Right.” They sat in silence for a few moments before it was broken by the sound of Yuuri’s stomach growling. They both laughed a short laugh and Victor began digging in his pack for some food. He held it out to Yuuri who was suddenly very anxious-looking. Victor was about to ask if something was wrong when it hit him: he was a fairy. You were never supposed to take food from a fairy. Victor’s arm fell slack as he stuttered. 

“I-I’m sorry. You don’t have to-” 

Yuuri grabbed the bread from Victor’s hands and shoved it into his mouth. Victor was mortified. 

“Yuuri! Why would you do that-” Yuuri grabbed Victor’s hands and spoke through his bread-filled mouth. 

“Aye trethst uue.” 

“What?”

Yuuri slowly chewed his food and swallowed, never once letting go. He took in a deep breath. 

“I trust you.” 

At that moment, Victor’s heart filled with joy. He smiled the most genuine smile he had ever brought forth and brought Yuuri into a big hug. They laughed as Victor practically dragged Yuuri’s body on top of his. This was it, Victor decided, this is what it feels like to be in love. The feeling was perfect. Like suddenly finding a part of yourself you’ve been longing to find. He sighed into Yuuri’s hair and smiled. Whatever the next day brought, it was surely worth it all to have this one moment alone. 

 

___________________

 

It wasn’t hard to spot the cave in the distance. It was huge, after all. But what was hard was coming to the realization that this might be their last day together. Victor sighed. Surely this would all work out. Things had a funny way of doing that. Victor gripped Yuuri’s hand tighter and reached out to point at the cave. 

“That’s it. Mori’s lair.” 

“Should we fly the rest of the way? It’ll be faster and we might get him by surprise.” 

Victor’s first instinct was to say no. He wanted to spend as much time with Yuuri as possible. But, despite it all, he knew Yuuri was right. Walking slowly up to the cave seemed like a bad idea. He sighed and looked to Yuuri, who seemed to be reading his mind. Yuuri grabbed his hand and squeezed. 

“Yuuri, before we go, can I say something?” 

“Anything.”

 

“I love you. If I die, I want you to know that.” 

“I love you too, Victor. If I die, know that I took my last breath thinking of you.”

Tears began to whell in Victor’s eyes. He wiped them away and gave a brave smile.

“After you, mighty dragon tamer!” 

Yuuri gave a sad giggle before mounting his dragon. Taiyo seemed nervous yet eager to fly. She crouched down and took off with Yuuri on her back. Once they were in the air, Victor followed. 

Victor always loved to fly, but, this time, his wings felt like heavy metal weighing him down. It took all his effort to stay afloat. The only thing keeping him going was that he had to keep up with Yuuri. He couldn't’ leave Yuuri and Taiyo. 

Victor flew and eventually caught up with the dragon duo. Yuuri turned back to make sure he was there and motioned for Taiyo to go faster. She took off, taking with her Victor’s heart. 

Victor couldn’t tell how long it took to get to the cave. Maybe a couple of minutes, but it felt like years had passed. He watched Yuuri so diligently he hardly even noticed the huge sleeping dragon in the cave ahead. When Yuuri finally pointed it out, Victor was stunned. Mori, he assumed, was huge with bright red and silver scales. He slept with his head just poking out of the cave, making Victor wonder just how big the rest of him could be. They neared him and, as if he had an alarm set for them, the huge beast stirred. He reared his giant head and shook away the sleep. Victor had the urge to reach out to Yuuri, but he held back. This was too important. 

Yuuri stopped flying when he got close enough to the cave. He ordered Taiyo to stay in the air, and Victor moved right next to them. Mori stood and ever so slowly moved away from the cave entrance. His deliberate steps sent a shiver down Victor’s spine. Yuuri held strong, though Victor could almost feel the terror he felt. Never once looking away from Mori, Victor held out his hand and grasped Yuuri’s. Together they watched as their potential doom rose from its slumber. 

“Son of the sun,” the dragon hissed, “daughter of the sun, prepare to die!”

The dragon shot through the air at surprising speed. Yuuri and Taiyo flew one direction and Victor flew the other, separating their hands. Both got out of the way in time. Yuuri turned back towards Mori and shouted out to him. 

“You don’t have to do this! Please, let us find another way to feed you!” 

“You think food is what I want? I expected better of such a trained dragon tamer. I want the power of the sun for myself.” 

“But all living things will die!” 

“Not me. I will live. And I will be strong.” 

Mori breathed fire breath at the duo, completely ignoring Victor. Taiyo got them out in time, but not before Mori took to the sky. His huge wings flapped above the barren landscape and blew wind all around the area. Victor was almost pushed back, but he held strong. He needed to. 

“Mori!” Yuuri called, “You need to stop! If I can’t get you to sympathize, I will need to end you. It’d be a shame to see such a relic put to rest.” 

“You make me laugh, sun guardian. How are you to stop me?” 

With that, Mori breathed fire at Yuuri and Taiyo. This time, however, he hit them straight on. Victor’s heart fell. No. Not like this! 

After he hit them, Mori turned to Victor. 

“Fairy of silver. Heir of nothing. Watch as your beloved burns!” 

The flames parted and, where Victor thought he would see nothing but ashes, there was a faint glow. The glow grew brighter and brighter until he could truly see. There was Yuuri and Taiyo. Together. Glowing. They still flew in the air where Mori had struck only moments before. But, now, they shined a brilliant shade of gold. If the sun hadn’t been directly above them, Victor would have thought that the sun had come down to earth. He smiled. They were safe. 

“What is this?!” Mori shouted, turning to see what Victor had been looking at. He shrieked in horror at the two and bellowed fire once again. The siblings held strong. Victor knew now that Yuuri was indeed the son of the sun. Who else could be so bright?

“Mori!” Yuuri challenged, “This is your last chance! Surrender or face the wrath of the sun!” 

“I would rather burn!” the dragon flew higher into the air. At the same time, Taiyo unleased all the energy she had been holding and hit Mori with her fire breath. He stumbled back in pain. Victor flew up to reach him and unsheathed his dagger. He knew it wasn’t much, but it was what he had. Victor flung the dagger at the wounded beast, embedding it between his scales. Mori turned to Victor and snarled. He readied a fire breath that never met its mark as Taiyo and Yuuri slammed into him, throwing him off balance. As he fell he regained his flapping and took straight off into the sky towards the sun. Victor took in a breath. He was going to eat it. 

Both Taiyo and Victor took quickly into the air. They followed the dragon and Taiyo was quickly gaining on him. Victor, however, wasn’t as lucky. He flew behind, trying his best to catch up to the two dragons. He shouted out, slipping his fairy’s tongue into his words. 

“Mori! Stop!” 

The dragon slowed and the duo caught up to him. They flew in front of the beast and Yuuri summoned a sword of fire to his hands. Victor, who was feeling the burning heat of the sun and the exhaustion of flying so high, suddenly felt faint. He knew he couldn’t keep up the fairy’s tongue much longer. Yuuri looked to him and mouthed “go.” Victor immediately let go of his hold on the beast and fell back, allowing for his tired wings to stop. 

He fell through the air, unsure about his future. The ground was coming up quickly beneath him. Victor mustered all the strength he had left and flapped his wings some more, allowing for himself to land as gracefully as he could in that situation. He looked up to the sky, seeing the three up there together. Yuuri seemed to be trying to reason with him, but Victor knew that it was fruitless. He just hoped that Yuuri would be alright so they could build their life together. 

_...will save with last breath…_

Victor felt his chest heave. Whether it was from exhaustion or terror was left unknown. He looked up to the sky and cried out, knowing that Yuuri could not hear him.


	10. Let the Sun In

Yuuri, as much as he tried, was still not entirely sure what was going on. He thought he was doing good at bluffing it though. For what it was worth, his body seemed to know exactly what was happening. 

The heat from being so close to the sun felt strangely comforting. It felt like his skin was burning off, but the layer beneath was reborn as new flesh and blood. With it, his strength was renewed and his confidence surged. He felt at one with Taiyo who moved beneath him steadily. It was almost as if he could hear her thoughts pulsing with his. They had one goal in mind: save the sun and therefore all life. 

After Victor called out in fairy’s tongue to Mori, Yuuri got ahead of the beast and turned around. His fingers moved without permission and a sword of fire sprung forth from his fingertips. He gripped it, not feeling any pain from the flames, and held it aloft. Yuuri wasn’t too skilled with a blade, so he hoped his instincts would help him with that too. 

Yuuri nodded to Victor, allowing the exhausted fairy to fall from the sky. He hoped so much that Victor would be safe, but he had a job to do. Yuuri raised the sword. 

“Mori, this is your last chance!” Yuuri called as he flew in front of him. 

Mori didn’t say anything but sprung forward, trying to close the gap between himself and the sun. With that, Yuuri guided Taiyo closer to him, and everything seemed to shift. Without warning, the world around him grew smaller. Mori grew smaller. The sun grew smaller. Taiyo was the only thing that stayed the same. Maybe, Yuuri thought, it was really them who were growing. 

As they raced towards each other, Yuuri could see the terror in Mori’s face while they grew. They reached each other and Yuuri stuck out his sword. With a final slash, Yuuri took in a deep breath and felt the sword hit scales. He turned around to face the dragon once more, but all he saw was dust. The sword vanished and the world returned to normal size. Mori was gone. 

It felt so sudden. Like the last few minutes had been several hours and yet only a few seconds. Nevertheless, Mori was gone, and Yuuri had succeeded. 

Yuuri, full of exhaustion, guided Taiyo towards the sun. It burnt in the most beautiful way. They got so close they could touch it. Yuuri reached out a hand and, as he placed it on the giant being, felt peace. He closed his eyes. 

“Sister,” Yuuri spoke to his dragon, “I think it’s time we go home.” 

The dragon turned around and began to head back down to where Victor was. But, before she left, Yuuri turned back and spoke. 

“Thank you, Sun.” 

He didn’t hear a response, but he could almost feel the swelling of pride that radiated from the being. He made them proud. 

Once they were heading back, memories came flooding back to Yuuri. Victor. He fell. Was he alright? Yuuri instructed Taiyo to go faster and was relieved when he saw the silver-haired fairy standing on the ground looking up. Yuuri’s breath released in the comfort of knowing he was alive. They all were. 

When they touched the ground, Victor ran up to Yuuri and Taiyo and hugged them. They laughed, they cried, they kissed, and they never once let go. Everything was alright. 

“Yuuri,” Victor cheered, “You did it!” 

Yuuri held Victor’s hand in his own, “We did it. Taiyo and I could not have done it without you using your fairy’s voice. Thank you, Victor. The world owes you favor.” 

Victor kissed Yuuri’s hand and said, “I think that the world owes you favor. It hasn’t always been kind, but it just got the opportunity to fix everything. Yuuri, what do you want to do now?” 

“I want to go home and see my parents.” 

Victor smiled, “Me too.” 

 

___________________

 

Making their way back to the village was the easy part. Getting into the village, on the other hand, was dreadful. The second they stepped onto the grounds, they were flooded with cheers and shouts of joy. Yuuri was confused until he spotted his mother in the crowd. He pushed through to her, grabbing her in his arms and squeezing tight. 

 

“Mother,” Yuuri breathed, “I’m so sorry.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Yuuri. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. But enough of that, we will worry about it later. Right now, we celebrate, for my son saved us all!” 

“You saw that?” 

“We all did. Yuuri, you were amazing! I always knew you were blessed, my dear.” 

Yuuri’s mother turned to Victor who was quietly watching. 

“And I think you have someone to introduce us to as well.” 

They celebrated that night. Everyone did. Yuuri lost track of how many people came from all over to celebrate with them. He saw everyone he ever met and more. Despite this, his mind was only on one person. Victor. As he sat, Victor would curl their hands together and squeeze it tight. When Yuuri felt overwhelmed with the attention, he was there for him. Yuuri introduced Victor to the others as his lover, and they were quick to invite Victor into their ranks. Yuuri couldn’t quite be sure, but he was certain he saw a tear drop forming in Victor’s eye. 

This night, Yuuri decided, this night would forever be the night that he saw Victor find a place and purpose in the world. 

 

___________

 

“Victor, are you sure?” 

Victor turned back to look at his mother one last time. 

“Yes, mother, I’m sure.” 

“You’ll be human.” 

“And I’ll be happy.” 

The fairy queen looked on and sighed, “Well then, I suppose I will support you. That’s all I could ever hope for.” 

In the days following the celebration, Victor had avoided going home. Now that he was here, he made his intentions clear: he would stay with Yuuri and become human through cutting off connection with the forest. He had to. It was his place. His life and love. His purpose. Victor smiled at his mother. 

“I will miss you.” 

“We will miss you too.” 

“You could always come to visit me.” 

The fairy queen laughed, “You know I can’t leave the kingdom.” 

“Maybe when Anfisa becomes queen then.” 

“I’m afraid you won’t be alive when that happens. Human’s life spans are mere fragments compared to our own. Though I suppose that’s what makes it beautiful, yes? They live such short lives and try to fill them as much as possible with love and life. I wish for you to have those both.” 

“I will.” 

“Goodbye, Victor.” 

“Goodbye, mother. May our paths cross again.” 

“You didn’t think you could leave without saying goodbye to me, did you?” a familiar voice asked. 

“Oh, Chris, I have a feeling you’ll be popping up whether I want you to or not.” 

Christophe shrugged his shoulders, “Fair point.” 

“Victor.” 

Victor turned and saw his sister standing before him. She looked happy yet sad simultaneously. And, as per the fairy queen's powers, Victor could feel it too. He placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“You will be a great queen.”

 

“You would have been a better one.” 

Victor laughed, “No, I don’t think so. My place isn’t in the palace. My place in is the arms of a certain dragon rider.” 

“I suppose that makes sense.” The fairy princess laughed sadly while putting on a smile. “I’ll miss you.” 

“I’ll miss you too.” 

 

___________________

 

“Victor, where are you taking me?” Yuuri asked as Victor dragged him through the forest.

 

“You’ll see.” 

“And isn't’ the forest supposed to be too dangerous?” 

Victor laughed, “I thought we would take advantage of my still being a fairy to have one last trip. It won’t be much longer, you know.” 

“I know.” 

Victor pushed through the foliage and finally found what he was looking for. It was a certain tree that a young Yuuri had sat against while crying the day of his first dragon ceremony all those years ago. Yuuri recognized it immediately. 

“Victor…” Yuuri breathed. 

“Yuuri,” Victor said while standing in front of the tree and facing Yuuri, “I have something to ask you.” 

“Anything.” 

“Yuuri, when I met you that day, you were lost. But, really, I was the lost one. Had no direction nor idea of where I was. When I found you and helped you home, I made the best decision I’ve made in my life. Yuuri, I want to change that. I want to make an even better decision. Will you marry me?” 

Yuuri looked at Victor through tear-filled eyes. He nodded. 

“Of course.” 

And, with that, the sun rose on a new life and love. The days of darkness set behind them, and they walked together into a new and uncertain future. Uncertain though it may be, Victor was ready. And he was excited.

 

________________

 

FUN FACTS ABOUT “WE’LL PART THE CLOUDS”: 

\- The title and some writing were inspired by Todrick Hall’s song “Apple Pie” where he sings of new beginnings and says “the clouds will part and let the sun in.”  
\- Yuuri, as the sun of the sun, has the power to shape the future. Had he not changed the prophecy, he would have died saving the world “with last breath.”  
\- Victor gets a dragon too after turning human. Her name is Makkachin.  
\- Anfisa means “flower.”  
\- Taiyo means “sun.”  
\- Mori means “death” and “forest.”  
\- The story was inspired by Japanese mythology, hence why Yuuri could touch the sun and not be in space and why the villagers could see it all happen.  
\- The forest and fairy kingdom were both inspired by Malinda Lo’s “Ash” and “Huntress” books, two great lesbian fairy tales based on Japanese mythology.  
\- This was all written for the Victuuri Fluff Bang! You should check out some more of their work! Also, stay tuned for a Victuuri Angst Bang and TWO YOI reverse bang pieces. Ya girl is pinch-hitting for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'm glad you read this far! If you want more fantasy, feel free to check out pretty much any other story I've ever written. LOL!


End file.
